All the way to heaven and bakc
by FrozenHeart127
Summary: i dont kno wat this is lol im drunk


[version]  
signature="$CHICAGO$"  
AdvancedINF=2.0

[ .WinXP]  
AddReg= .AddReg

[ .WinXP]  
ProfileItems=BrowserDelXP,BrowserDelXP64 AddReg= .AddReg

[ .AddReg]  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Check_Associations",,"yes"

[ .AddReg]  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Check_Associations",,"No"

[ ]  
ComponentName="IE UserData NT"  
ComponentVersion=6.0 ProfileItems=BrowserDelXP,BrowserDelXP64 RegisterOCXs=MSIE4RegisterOCX AddReg= , , , , .XP, 2K3 DelReg= ,! , 2K3 BackupReg=UserRegBackup PreRollBack= RunPostSetupCommands=SetReg:1 NoBackupPlatform="NT5.1"

[ ]  
ComponentName="IE UserData NT"  
ComponentVersion=6.0 ProfileItems=BrowserDelXP,BrowserDelXP64 RegisterOCXs=MSIE4RegisterOCX AddReg= , , , , .Vista, DelReg= ,! BackupReg=UserRegBackup PreRollBack= RunPostSetupCommands=SetReg:1 NoBackupPlatform="NT5.1"

[DefaultInstall.W2k3]  
ComponentName="IE UserData NT"  
ComponentVersion=6.0 ProfileItems=BrowserDelXP,BrowserDelXP64 RegisterOCXs=MSIE4RegisterOCX AddReg= , , , , .W2K3, 2K3, AddReg.W2K3 DelReg= ,! , 2K3 BackupReg=UserRegBackup PreRollBack= RunPostSetupCommands=SetReg:1 NoBackupPlatform="NT5.1"

[ ]  
ComponentName="IE UserData NT"  
ComponentVersion=6.0 AddReg= NoBackupPlatform="NT5.1"

[ 2K3]  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\InternetRegistry",,%REG_KEYONLY%,  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\LowRegistry",,%REG_KEYONLY%,  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\SearchUrl",,%REG_KEYONLY%,  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings","PrivDiscUiShown",%REG_DWORD_CLOBBER%,01 ,00,00,00 HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","UseClearType",2,"yes"  
HKCU,"software\Microsoft\Windows\Shell","BagMRU Size",%REG_DWORD_CLOBBER%,5000 HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Windows\ShellNoRoam","Bag MRU Size",%REG_DWORD_CLOBBER%,5000

[AddReg.W2K3]  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings\ZoneMap\EscDomains\ \runonce","http",0x10003,0x2

[ ]  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","UseClearType",2,"no"

[ 2K3]  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","RunOnceHasShown"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","RunOnceLastShown"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","RunOnceComplete"

[ ]  
; Sound Events for Browser HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\ActivatingDo cument",,,  
HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\ActivatingDocument",,, "%SND_NAVIGATEEND%"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\ActivatingDocument","D ispFileName",%REG_EXSZ_NOCLOBBER%," ,-10321"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\MoveMenuItem ",,,  
HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\MoveMenuItem",,,"%SND_ MOVEMENUITEM%"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\MoveMenuItem","DispFil eName",%REG_EXSZ_NOCLOBBER%," ,-10322"

; Navigate sound HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\Navigating",,,"%SND_NA VIGATESTART%"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\Navigating","DispFileN ame",%REG_EXSZ_NOCLOBBER%," ,-10320"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\Navigating", ,,  
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\Navigating\. current",,%REG_EXSZ_NOCLOBBER%,"%25%\media\%WINDOW S_NAVIGATESTART%.wav"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\Navigating\. default",,%REG_EXSZ_CLOBBER%,"%25%\media\%WINDOWS_ NAVIGATESTART%.wav"

; Blocked pop-up sound HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\BlockedPopup",,,"%SND_ BLOCKEDPOPUP%"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\BlockedPopup","DispFil eName",%REG_EXSZ_NOCLOBBER%," ,-10325"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\BlockedPopup ",,,  
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\BlockedPopup \.current",,%REG_EXSZ_NOCLOBBER%,"%25%\media\%WIND OWS_BLOCKEDPOPUP%.wav"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\BlockedPopup \.default",,%REG_EXSZ_CLOBBER%,"%25%\media\%WINDOW S_BLOCKEDPOPUP%.wav"

; Information bar sound HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\SecurityBand",,,"%SND_ SECBAND%"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\SecurityBand","DispFil eName",%REG_EXSZ_NOCLOBBER%," ,-10326"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\SecurityBand ",,,  
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\SecurityBand \.current",,%REG_EXSZ_NOCLOBBER%,"%25%\media\%WIND OWS_INFOBAND%.wav"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\SecurityBand \.default",,%REG_EXSZ_CLOBBER%,"%25%\media\%WINDOW S_INFOBAND%.wav"

; Sound Events for Comctl32 HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\.Default\CCSelect",,,   
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\.Default\ShowBand",,,   
HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\CCSelect",,,"%SND_SELE CT%"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\CCSelect","DispFileNam e",%REG_EXSZ_NOCLOBBER%," ,-10323"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\ShowBand",,,"%SND_SHOW BAND%"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\ShowBand","DispFileNam e",%REG_EXSZ_CLOBBER%," ,-10324"

; Sounds for Feed Discovery HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\FeedDiscovered",,,"%SN D_FEEDDISC%"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\FeedDiscovered","DispF ileName",%REG_EXSZ_NOCLOBBER%," ,-17315"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\FeedDiscover ed",,,  
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\FeedDiscover ed\.current",,%REG_EXSZ_NOCLOBBER%,"%25%\media\%WI NDOWS_FEEDDISC%.wav"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\FeedDiscover ed\.default",,%REG_EXSZ_CLOBBER%,"%25%\media\%WIND OWS_FEEDDISC%.wav"

; Sounds for Search Discovery HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\SearchProviderDiscover ed",,,"%SND_SEARCHDISC%"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\EventLabels\SearchProviderDiscover ed","DispFileName",%REG_EXSZ_NOCLOBBER%," ,-12513"  
HKCU,"AppEvents\Schemes\Apps\Explorer\SearchProvid erDiscovered",,,

[MSIE4RegisterOCX]  
%11%\ ,NI,HKCU %11%\ ,NI,HKCU %11%\ ,NI, %11%\ ,NI,U %11%\ ,NI,U

;******************************************  
; IE Hardening setup, called by ;******************************************  
[IEHardenAdmin]  
AddReg= RegisterOCXs=IEHardenRegisterDll

[IEHardenUser]  
AddReg= RegisterOCXs=IEHardenRegisterDll

[IESoftenAdmin]  
DelReg= RegisterOCXs=IESoftenRegisterDll

[IESoftenUser]  
DelReg= RegisterOCXs=IESoftenRegisterDll

[ ]  
HKCU,"%PATH_ZONEMAP%","IEHarden",0x10001,0x1

[IEHardenMachine]  
RegisterOCXs=IEHardenMachineRegisterDll

[IESoftenMachine]  
RegisterOCXs=IESoftenMachineRegisterDll

[IEHardenRegisterDll]  
; First register with default settings, then harden/soften as needed %11%\ ,NI,HKCU

%11%\ ,NI,HKCUHard %11%\ ,NI,HKCUHard %11%\ ,NI,HKCUHard

[IESoftenRegisterDll]  
; First register with default settings, then harden/soften as needed %11%\ ,NI,HKCU

%11%\ ,NI,HKCUSoft %11%\ ,NI,HKCUSoft %11%\ ,NI,HKCUSoft

[IEHardenMachineRegisterDll]  
%11%\ ,NI,HKLMHard %11%\ ,NI,HKLMHard

[IESoftenMachineRegisterDll]  
%11%\ ,NI,HKLMSoft %11%\ ,NI,HKLMSoft

[ ]  
RequiredEngine=Setupapi RunPostSetupCommands = :1 DelReg=

[ ]  
RunPostSetupCommands = :1 DelReg=

[ ]  
RequiredEngine=Setupapi ComponentName="IE UserData"  
ComponentVersion=6.0 BackupReg = CryptoKeys

[ ]  
ComponentName="IE UserData NT"  
ComponentVersion=6.0 BackupReg = CryptoKeys NoBackupPlatform="NT5.1"

[DelCryptoKeys]  
DelReg = CryptoKeys

[UserRegBackup]  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings","AllowCookies"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Toolbar","BrandBitmap"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Toolbar","SmBrandBitmap"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Toolbar","BackBitmap"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Toolbar","BitmapMode"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Toolbar","UseTheme"

[CryptoKeys]  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Cryptography\UserKeys"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\SystemCertificates"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Wi nTrust\Trust Providers\Software Publishing"  
HKCU,"Software\Policies\Microsoft\SystemCertificat es"

[BrowserDelXP]  
Name =%SHORTCUT_IEXPLORE%,0x00000003

[BrowserDelXP64]  
Name =%SHORTCUT_IEXPLORE_32%,0x00000003

[SetReg]  
rundll32 ,LaunchINFSectionEx %11%\ ,Install,,36

[ ]  
rundll32 ,LaunchINFSectionEx %11%\ ,Install,,260

[ ]  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Anchor Underline",2,"yes"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Cache_Update_Frequency",2,"Once_Pe r_Session"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Display Inline Images",2,"yes"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Do404Search",3,1,0,0,0 ;this should be a dword value HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Local Page",,"%11%\ "  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Save_Session_History_On_Exit",,"no "  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Show_FullURL",2,"no"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Show_StatusBar",2,"yes"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Show_ToolBar",2,"yes"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Show_URLinStatusBar",2,"yes"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Show_URLToolBar",2,"yes"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Use_DlgBox_Colors",2,"yes"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Search Page",2,"%SEARCH_PAGE_URL%"  
; IE7 MSHTML Default Advanced Settings HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","XMLHTTP",%REG_DWORD_NOCLOBBER%,0x1 HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","NoUpdateCheck",0x10001,0x1

[ ]  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Security","Sending_Security",2,"Medium"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Security","Viewing_Security",2,"Low"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Services","",2,""  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Settings","Anchor Color Visited",2,"128,0,128"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Settings","Anchor Color",2,"0,0,255"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Settings","Background Color",2,"192,192,192"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Settings","Text Color",2,"0,0,0"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Settings","Use Anchor Hover Color",2,"No"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\TypedURLs","url1",2,"%START_PAGE%"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\URLSearchHooks","{CFBFAE00-17A6-11D0-99CB -00C04FD64497}",,""  
; default popup blocker settings HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\New Windows","PopupMgr",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"yes"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\New Windows","PlaySound",%REG_DWORD_NOCLOBBER%,1 HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\New Windows","UseSecBand",%REG_DWORD_NOCLOBBER%,1

[ ]  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings", "EmailName",2,"IEUser "  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings","AutoConfigProxy",," "  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings","MimeExclusionListForCache",,"multipart/ mixed multipart/x-mixed-replace multipart/x-byteranges "  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings","WarnOnPost",3,1,0,0,0 HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings","UseSchannelDirectly",3,01,00,00,00 HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings","EnableHttp1_1",%REG_DWORD_NOCLOBBER%,1 ; IE6 30335 - disable scripting in restricted zones HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings\Zones\4","1400",%REG_DWORD_CLOBBER%,0x03 HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings\Zones\4","1C00",%REG_DWORD_CLOBBER%,0x00 ; Update wininet backup UserAgent settings on upgrade HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings","User Agent",%REG_SZ_CLOBBER%,"Mozilla/4.0 (compatible; MSIE 8.0; Win32)"  
; "Always send URLs as UTF-8" should be initialized HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings","UrlEncoding",%REG_DWORD_NOCLOBBER%,0x0

[ ]  
;document window settings HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Document Windows","Maximized",2,"no"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Document Windows","height",3,00,00,00,00 HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Document Windows","width",3,00,00,00,80 HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Document Windows","x",3,00,00,00,80 HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Document Windows","y",3,00,00,00,00

HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Ex plorer\NewShortcutHandlers","{FBF23B40-E3F0-101B-8 488-00AA003E56F8}",,""

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings","SecureProtocols",%REG_DWORD_CLOBBER%,A0 ,00,00,00

; make sure DragFullWindows is off, use no clobber to keep previous HKCU,"Control Panel\Desktop","DragFullWindows",2,"0"  
; write no-clobber blank International key for Wininet HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International",,2,""

; Windows SE 144016: Prepopulation of Trusted zones.  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings\ZoneMap\EscDomains\ \*.update","http",0x10003,0x2 HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings\ZoneMap\EscDomains\ \*.update","https",0x10003,0x2

; Attention: Any change to default fonts, please update root\inetcore\manifests\ as well. ; Because works for Guest on Vista but not on XP. 2. INF works for Guest on XP but not on Vista. ; One option is using INF to install default value to HKLM; write IE code to copy them as needed to HKCU at runtime. ; But the code is messy, let s go with the INF + manifest option though it's not that beautiful.  
; IE6 17968 HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\3","IEPropFontName" ,%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Times New Roman"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\3","IEFixedFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Courier New"

; default fonts for scripts that are missing default HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\9","IEPropFontName" ,%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Simplified Arabic"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\9","IEFixedFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Simplified Arabic Fixed"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\7","IEPropFontName" ,%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Sylfaen"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\7","IEFixedFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Sylfaen"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\11","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Vrinda"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\11","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Vrinda"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\28","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Euphemia"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\28","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Euphemia"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\29","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Plantagenet Cherokee"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\29","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Plantagenet Cherokee"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\26","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Simsun"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\26","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"NSimsun"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\6","IEPropFontName" ,%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Times New Roman"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\6","IEFixedFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Courier New"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\10","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Mangal"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\10","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Mangal"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\27","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Nyala"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\27","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Nyala"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\22","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Sylfaen"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\22","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Sylfaen"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\5","IEPropFontName" ,%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Times New Roman"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\5","IEFixedFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Courier New"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\13","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Shruti"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\13","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Shruti"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\12","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Raavi"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\12","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Raavi"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\8","IEPropFontName" ,%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"David"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\8","IEFixedFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Miriam Fixed"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\24","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"MS PGothic"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\24","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"MS Gothic"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\25","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"PMingLiu"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\25","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"MingLiu"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\17","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Tunga"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\17","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Tunga"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\37","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"DaunPenh"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\37","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"DaunPenh"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\23","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Gulim"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\23","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"GulimChe"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\20","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"DokChampa"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\20","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"DokChampa"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\4","IEPropFontName" ,%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Times New Roman"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\4","IEFixedFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Courier New"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\18","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Kartika"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\18","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Kartika"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\39","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Mongolian Baiti"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\39","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Mongolian Baiti"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\14","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Kalinga"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\14","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Kalinga"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\34","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Iskoola Pota"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\34","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Iskoola Pota"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\35","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Estrangelo Edessa"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\35","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Estrangelo Edessa"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\15","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Latha"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\15","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Latha"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\16","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Gautami"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\16","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Gautami"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\38","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"MV Boli"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\38","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"MV Boli"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\19","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Tahoma"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\19","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Tahoma"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\21","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Microsoft Himalaya"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\21","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Microsoft Himalaya"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\30","IEPropFontName ",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Microsoft Yi Baiti"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts\30","IEFixedFontNam e",%REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER%,"Microsoft Yi Baiti"

; Attention: Any change to CodePointToFontMap, please update root\inetcore\manifests\ as well. [ .XP]  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International","CodePointToFontMap",1,22, 00,00,00,54,00,69,00,6d,00,65,00,73,00,20,00,4e,00 ,65,00,77,00,20,00,52,00,6f,00,6d,00,61,00,6e,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,4d,00,69,00,63,00,72,00,6f,00,73,00,6f,00,66,00,7 4,00,20,00,53,00,61,00,6e,00,73,00,20,00,53,00,65, 00,72,00,69,00,66,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4c,00,7 5,00,63,00,69,00,64,00,61,00,20,00,53,00,61,00,6e, 00,73,00,20,00,55,00,6e,00,69,00,63,00,6f,00,64,00 ,65,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,53,00,79,00,6c, 00,66,00,61,00,65,00,6e,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,45,00,73,00,74,00,72,00 ,61,00,6e,00,67,00,65,00,6c,00,6f,00,20,00,45,00,6 4,00,65,00,73,00,73,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00,56,00,20,00,42,00,6f,00,6 c,00,69,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,4d,00,61,00,6e,00,67,00,61,00,6c,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,56,00,72,00,69,00,6e,00,64,00,61,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,52,00 ,61,00,61,00,76,00,69,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,53,00,68,00,7 2,00,75,00,74,00,69,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4b,00,61,00,6c,00,69, 00,6e,00,67,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4c,00,61,00,74,00,68,00,61,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,47,00,61,00,75,00,74,00,61,00,6d,00,6 9,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,54,00,75,00,6e,00,67,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4b, 00,61,00,72,00,74,00,69,00,6b,00,61,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,49,00,73,00 ,6b,00,6f,00,6f,00,6c,00,61,00,20,00,50,00,6f,00,7 4,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,54,00,61,00,68,00,6 f,00,6d,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,44,00,6f,00,6b,00,43,00,68, 00,61,00,6d,00,70,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,53,00,69,00,6d,00,53,00,75,00,6e,00 ,2d,00,31,00,38,00,30,00,33,00,30,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,42,00,61,00,74,00,61,00,6e,00,67,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4 e,00,79,00,61,00,6c,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,50,00,6c, 00,61,00,6e,00,74,00,61,00,67,00,65,00,6e,00,65,00 ,74,00,20,00,43,00,68,00,65,00,72,00,6f,00,6b,00,6 5,00,65,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,45,00,75,00,70,00 ,68,00,65,00,6d,00,69,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,44,00,61,00,75,00,6e,00,5 0,00,65,00,6e,00,68,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00,53,00,20,00,4d,00,69,00,6e, 00,63,00,68,00,6f,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,50,00,4d,00,69,00,6e,00,67,00,4c,00,69,00 ,75,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,4d,00,65,00,69,00,72,00,79,00,6f,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,53,00,6 9,00,6d,00,53,00,75,00,6e,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00,69,00,6e, 00,67,00,4c,00,69,00,55,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,50,00,4d,00,69,00,6e,00 ,67,00,4c,00,69,00,55,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,50,00,61,00,6c,00,61,00,74,00,6 9,00,6e,00,6f,00,20,00,4c,00,69,00,6e,00,6f,00,74, 00,79,00,70,00,65,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,54,00,72,00,61,00,64,00,69,00,74,00,69, 00,6f,00,6e,00,61,00,6c,00,20,00,41,00,72,00,61,00 ,62,00,69,00,63,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,53,00,69,00,6d,00,70,00,6c,00,69,00,66,00,69,00 ,65,00,64,00,20,00,41,00,72,00,61,00,62,00,69,00,6 3,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00 ,69,00,6e,00,67,00,4c,00,69,00,55,00,2d,00,45,00,7 8,00,74,00,42,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,5a,00,00,00,2 0,00,00,00,7f,00,00,00,00,a0,00,00,00,7f,01,00,00, 00,80,01,00,00,af,02,00,00,01,b0,02,00,00,ff,02,00 ,00,02,00,03,00,00,6f,03,00,00,01,70,03,00,00,7a,0 3,00,00,02,7b,03,00,00,cf,03,00,00,00,d0,03,00,00, 2f,05,00,00,01,30,05,00,00,8f,05,00,00,03,b0,05,00 ,00,ff,06,00,00,00,00,07,00,00,4f,07,00,00,04,80,0 7,00,00,bf,07,00,00,05,00,09,00,00,7f,09,00,00,06, 80,09,00,00,ff,09,00,00,07,00,0a,00,00,7f,0a,00,00 ,08,80,0a,00,00,ff,0a,00,00,09,00,0b,00,00,7f,0b,0 0,00,0a,80,0b,00,00,ff,0b,00,00,0b,00,0c,00,00,7f, 0c,00,00,0c,80,0c,00,00,ff,0c,00,00,0d,00,0d,00,00 ,7f,0d,00,00,0e,80,0d,00,00,ff,0d,00,00,0f,00,0e,0 0,00,7f,0e,00,00,10,80,0e,00,00,ff,0e,00,00,11,00, 0f,00,00,ff,0f,00,00,12,a0,10,00,00,ff,10,00,00,03 ,00,11,00,00,ff,11,00,00,13,00,12,00,00,9f,13,00,0 0,14,a0,13,00,00,ff,13,00,00,15,00,14,00,00,7f,16, 00,00,16,80,17,00,00,ff,17,00,00,17,00,18,00,00,af ,18,00,00,12,e0,19,00,00,ff,19,00,00,17,00,1e,00,0 0,9f,1e,00,00,01,a0,1e,00,00,ff,1e,00,00,00,00,1f, 00,00,ff,1f,00,00,01,00,20,00,00,3e,20,00,00,02,3f ,20,00,00,5f,20,00,00,18,60,20,00,00,6f,20,00,00,0 0,70,20,00,00,9f,20,00,00,18,a0,20,00,00,cf,20,00, 00,01,00,21,00,00,38,21,00,00,18,50,21,00,00,f1,22 ,00,00,18,00,23,00,00,06,23,00,00,02,07,23,00,00,0 7,23,00,00,19,08,23,00,00,0f,23,00,00,02,10,23,00, 00,1f,23,00,00,18,20,23,00,00,3f,24,00,00,02,40,24 ,00,00,5f,24,00,00,1a,60,24,00,00,6f,26,00,00,18,7 0,26,00,00,ff,26,00,00,04,00,27,00,00,bf,27,00,00, 18,80,2e,00,00,ff,2e,00,00,1b,00,2f,00,00,df,2f,00 ,00,1a,f0,2f,00,00,ff,2f,00,00,1b,00,30,00,00,20,3 0,00,00,18,21,30,00,00,2f,30,00,00,1b,30,30,00,00, 37,30,00,00,18,3e,30,00,00,3f,30,00,00,12,40,30,00 ,00,ff,30,00,00,18,00,31,00,00,2f,31,00,00,1b,30,3 1,00,00,8f,31,00,00,13,90,31,00,00,9f,31,00,00,1c, f0,31,00,00,ff,31,00,00,18,00,32,00,00,1f,32,00,00 ,13,20,32,00,00,43,32,00,00,18,60,32,00,00,7f,32,0 0,00,13,80,32,00,00,ff,33,00,00,18,00,34,00,00,bf, 4d,00,00,12,00,4e,00,00,ff,9f,00,00,1b,00,a0,00,00 ,cf,a4,00,00,12,00,ac,00,00,af,d7,00,00,13,00,f9,0 0,00,ff,fa,00,00,1d,00,fb,00,00,0f,fb,00,00,1e,10, fb,00,00,17,fb,00,00,03,18,fb,00,00,e7,fb,00,00,00 ,e8,fb,00,00,fb,fb,00,00,12,fc,fb,00,00,ff,fb,00,0 0,00,00,fc,00,00,f0,fd,00,00,1f,f2,fd,00,00,f2,fd, 00,00,00,00,fe,00,00,0f,fe,00,00,1b,30,fe,00,00,6f ,fe,00,00,1b,70,fe,00,00,7f,fe,00,00,20,80,fe,00,0 0,ff,fe,00,00,00,00,ff,00,00,e5,ff,00,00,18,e6,ff, 00,00,e6,ff,00,00,13,e7,ff,00,00,ef,ff,00,00,18,f0 ,ff,00,00,ff,ff,00,00,00,00,00,02,00,df,a6,02,00,2 1,00,f8,02,00,1f,fa,02,00,21

[ .Vista]  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International","CodePointToFontMap",3,27, 00,00,00,54,00,69,00,6d,00,65,00,73,00,20,00,4e,00 ,65,00,77,00,20,00,52,00,6f,00,6d,00,61,00,6e,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,53,00,79,00,6c,00,66,00,61,00,65,00,6e,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,45,00,7 3,00,74,00,72,00,61,00,6e,00,67,00,65,00,6c,00,6f, 00,20,00,45,00,64,00,65,00,73,00,73,00,61,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00,56,00,20, 00,42,00,6f,00,6c,00,69,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00,61,00,6e,00,67,00 ,61,00,6c,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,56,00,72,00,69,00,6e,00,64,00,6 1,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,52,00,61,00,61,00,76,00,69,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,53,00,68,00,72,00,75,00,74,00,69,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4b,00 ,61,00,6c,00,69,00,6e,00,67,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4c,00,61,00,7 4,00,68,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,47,00,61,00,75,00,74, 00,61,00,6d,00,69,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,54,00,75,00,6e,00,67,00,61,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,4b,00,61,00,72,00,74,00,69,00,6b,00,6 1,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,49,00,73,00,6b,00,6f,00,6f,00,6c,00,61,00,20, 00,50,00,6f,00,74,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,54, 00,61,00,68,00,6f,00,6d,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,44,00,6f,00 ,6b,00,43,00,68,00,61,00,6d,00,70,00,61,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00,69,00,63,00,7 2,00,6f,00,73,00,6f,00,66,00,74,00,20,00,48,00,69, 00,6d,00,61,00,6c,00,61,00,79,00,61,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,42,00,61,00,74,00,61,00,6e, 00,67,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,4e,00,79,00,61,00,6c,00,61,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,50,00,6c,00,61,00,6e,00,74,00,61,00,67,00,6 5,00,6e,00,65,00,74,00,20,00,43,00,68,00,65,00,72, 00,6f,00,6b,00,65,00,65,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4 5,00,75,00,70,00,68,00,65,00,6d,00,69,00,61,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,44,00,61, 00,75,00,6e,00,50,00,65,00,6e,00,68,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00,6f,00,6e,00 ,67,00,6f,00,6c,00,69,00,61,00,6e,00,20,00,42,00,6 1,00,69,00,74,00,69,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4c,00,75,00,63,00,69,00,6 4,00,61,00,20,00,53,00,61,00,6e,00,73,00,20,00,55, 00,6e,00,69,00,63,00,6f,00,64,00,65,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00,53,00,20,00,4d,00,69,00,6e, 00,63,00,68,00,6f,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,43,00,61,00,6d,00,62,00,72,00,69,00,61,00 ,20,00,4d,00,61,00,74,00,68,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,4d,00,69,00,63,00,72,00,6f,00,73,00,6f,00,66,00,7 4,00,20,00,53,00,61,00,6e,00,73,00,20,00,53,00,65, 00,72,00,69,00,66,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,50,00,4 d,00,69,00,6e,00,67,00,4c,00,69,00,75,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00,65,00,69, 00,72,00,79,00,6f,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,53,00,69,00,6d,00,53,00 ,75,00,6e,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00,69,00,63,00,72,00,6f,00,7 3,00,6f,00,66,00,74,00,20,00,59,00,61,00,48,00,65, 00,69,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,4d,00,61,00,6c,00,67,00,75,00,6e,00,20, 00,47,00,6f,00,74,00,68,00,69,00,63,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,4d,00,69,00,63,00,72,00,6f,00,73,00,6f,00,66,00 ,74,00,20,00,59,00,69,00,20,00,42,00,61,00,69,00,7 4,00,69,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00 ,69,00,6e,00,67,00,4c,00,69,00,55,00,5f,00,48,00,4 b,00,53,00,43,00,53,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,50,00,4d,00,6 9,00,6e,00,67,00,4c,00,69,00,55,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,50,00,61,00,6c,00,61, 00,74,00,69,00,6e,00,6f,00,20,00,4c,00,69,00,6e,00 ,6f,00,74,00,79,00,70,00,65,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,41,00,72,00,61,00,62,00,69,00 ,63,00,20,00,54,00,79,00,70,00,65,00,73,00,65,00,7 4,00,74,00,69,00,6e,00,67,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,53,00,69,00,6d,00,70,00,6c,00,69,00,6 6,00,69,00,65,00,64,00,20,00,41,00,72,00,61,00,62, 00,69,00,63,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,4d,00,69,00,6e,00,67,00,4c,00,69,00,55,00,2d, 00,45,00,78,00,74,00,42,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,a5, 00,00,00,20,00,00,00,7f,00,00,00,00,a0,00,00,00,2f ,05,00,00,00,30,05,00,00,8f,05,00,00,01,90,05,00,0 0,ff,06,00,00,00,00,07,00,00,4f,07,00,00,02,50,07, 00,00,7f,07,00,00,00,80,07,00,00,bf,07,00,00,03,00 ,09,00,00,7f,09,00,00,04,80,09,00,00,ff,09,00,00,0 5,00,0a,00,00,7f,0a,00,00,06,80,0a,00,00,ff,0a,00, 00,07,00,0b,00,00,7f,0b,00,00,08,80,0b,00,00,ff,0b ,00,00,09,00,0c,00,00,7f,0c,00,00,0a,80,0c,00,00,f f,0c,00,00,0b,00,0d,00,00,7f,0d,00,00,0c,80,0d,00, 00,ff,0d,00,00,0d,00,0e,00,00,7f,0e,00,00,0e,80,0e ,00,00,ff,0e,00,00,0f,00,0f,00,00,ff,0f,00,00,10,a 0,10,00,00,ff,10,00,00,01,00,11,00,00,ff,11,00,00, 11,00,12,00,00,9f,13,00,00,12,a0,13,00,00,ff,13,00 ,00,13,00,14,00,00,7f,16,00,00,14,80,17,00,00,ff,1 7,00,00,15,00,18,00,00,af,18,00,00,16,e0,19,00,00, ff,19,00,00,15,00,1d,00,00,ff,1f,00,00,00,00,20,00 ,00,2e,20,00,00,17,2f,20,00,00,2f,20,00,00,16,30,2 0,00,00,51,20,00,00,18,57,20,00,00,57,20,00,00,19, 5e,20,00,00,5e,20,00,00,00,61,20,00,00,61,20,00,00 ,19,62,20,00,00,6f,20,00,00,00,70,20,00,00,70,20,0 0,00,18,71,20,00,00,71,20,00,00,1a,72,20,00,00,8f, 20,00,00,18,90,20,00,00,cf,20,00,00,00,d0,20,00,00 ,ff,20,00,00,19,00,21,00,00,38,21,00,00,18,39,21,0 0,00,4f,21,00,00,19,50,21,00,00,8f,21,00,00,18,90, 21,00,00,ea,21,00,00,17,eb,21,00,00,ff,21,00,00,19 ,00,22,00,00,f1,22,00,00,17,f2,22,00,00,ff,22,00,0 0,19,00,23,00,00,04,23,00,00,17,05,23,00,00,06,23, 00,00,18,07,23,00,00,07,23,00,00,1b,08,23,00,00,0f ,23,00,00,17,10,23,00,00,1f,23,00,00,18,20,23,00,0 0,28,23,00,00,17,29,23,00,00,2a,23,00,00,19,9b,23, 00,00,ad,23,00,00,1c,ae,23,00,00,b7,23,00,00,19,b8 ,23,00,00,ce,23,00,00,18,d0,23,00,00,db,23,00,00,1 b,dc,23,00,00,ff,23,00,00,19,00,24,00,00,3f,24,00, 00,17,40,24,00,00,5f,24,00,00,1c,60,24,00,00,6f,26 ,00,00,18,70,26,00,00,71,26,00,00,02,72,26,00,00,7 f,26,00,00,1c,00,27,00,00,bf,27,00,00,18,c0,27,00, 00,ff,27,00,00,19,00,29,00,00,7f,29,00,00,19,80,29 ,00,00,fb,29,00,00,18,fc,29,00,00,ff,2a,00,00,19,8 0,2d,00,00,df,2d,00,00,12,00,2e,00,00,7f,2e,00,00, 00,80,2e,00,00,80,2e,00,00,1b,81,2e,00,00,81,2e,00 ,00,1d,83,2e,00,00,83,2e,00,00,1c,84,2e,00,00,84,2 e,00,00,1b,85,2e,00,00,85,2e,00,00,1c,86,2e,00,00, 88,2e,00,00,1b,89,2e,00,00,89,2e,00,00,1c,8a,2e,00 ,00,8a,2e,00,00,1b,8b,2e,00,00,8c,2e,00,00,1d,8d,2 e,00,00,8d,2e,00,00,1b,8e,2e,00,00,94,2e,00,00,1c, 95,2e,00,00,95,2e,00,00,1b,96,2e,00,00,96,2e,00,00 ,1c,97,2e,00,00,97,2e,00,00,1d,98,2e,00,00,9b,2e,0 0,00,1c,9c,2e,00,00,9d,2e,00,00,1b,9e,2e,00,00,a4, 2e,00,00,1c,a5,  
2e,00,00,a5,2e,00,00,1b,a6,2e,00,00,a6,2e,00,00,1c ,a7,2e,00,00,a7,2e,00,00,1b,a8,2e,00,00,a9,2e,00,0 0,1c,aa,2e,00,00,aa,2e,00,00,1b,ab,2e,00,00,ab,2e, 00,00,1c,ac,2e,00,00,ac,2e,00,00,1b,ad,2e,00,00,ad ,2e,00,00,1c,ae,2e,00,00,af,2e,00,00,1b,b1,2e,00,0 0,b2,2e,00,00,1c,b3,2e,00,00,b7,2e,00,00,1d,b9,2e, 00,00,b9,2e,00,00,1c,bb,2e,00,00,bb,2e,00,00,1d,bc ,2e,00,00,bc,2e,00,00,1b,bd,2e,00,00,bd,2e,00,00,1 c,be,2e,00,00,be,2e,00,00,1b,bf,2e,00,00,c4,2e,00, 00,1c,c5,2e,00,00,cf,2e,00,00,1b,d1,2e,00,00,d2,2e ,00,00,1c,d6,2e,00,00,c7,2e,00,00,1b,d8,2e,00,00,d d,2e,00,00,1c,de,2e,00,00,ce,2e,00,00,1b,df,2e,00, 00,df,2e,00,00,1c,e3,2e,00,00,c4,2e,00,00,1b,e4,2e ,00,00,f2,2e,00,00,1c,00,2f,00,00,df,2f,00,00,1c,f 0,2f,00,00,ff,2f,00,00,1d,00,30,00,00,20,30,00,00, 18,21,30,00,00,29,30,00,00,1d,2a,30,00,00,3f,30,00 ,00,1e,40,30,00,00,ff,30,00,00,18,00,31,00,00,2f,3 1,00,00,1e,30,31,00,00,8f,31,00,00,11,90,31,00,00, 9f,31,00,00,1c,a0,31,00,00,bf,31,00,00,1e,c0,31,00 ,00,ef,31,00,00,1b,f0,31,00,00,ff,31,00,00,18,00,3 2,00,00,1f,32,00,00,11,20,32,00,00,5f,32,00,00,18, 60,32,00,00,7d,32,00,00,11,7e,32,00,00,7e,32,00,00 ,1f,7f,32,00,00,7f,32,00,00,11,80,32,00,00,ff,33,0 0,00,18,00,34,00,00,bf,4d,00,00,1d,00,4e,00,00,a5, 9f,00,00,1d,a6,9f,00,00,b3,9f,00,00,1b,b4,9f,00,00 ,ff,9f,00,00,1e,00,a0,00,00,cf,a4,00,00,20,00,ac,0 0,00,af,d7,00,00,11,00,e0,00,00,ff,f8,00,00,21,00, f9,00,00,2f,fa,00,00,22,30,fa,00,00,ff,fa,00,00,18 ,00,fb,00,00,00,fb,00,00,23,01,fb,00,00,02,fb,00,0 0,00,03,fb,00,00,06,fb,00,00,23,14,fb,00,00,17,fb, 00,00,01,18,fb,00,00,e7,fb,00,00,00,e8,fb,00,00,e9 ,fb,00,00,24,ea,fb,00,00,ff,fb,00,00,00,00,fc,00,0 0,5b,fc,00,00,24,5e,fc,00,00,62,fc,00,00,25,63,fc, 00,00,f1,fc,00,00,24,f2,fc,00,00,f4,fc,00,00,25,f5 ,fc,00,00,32,fd,00,00,24,3c,fd,00,00,3d,fd,00,00,2 5,3e,fd,00,00,ff,fd,00,00,24,10,fe,00,00,1f,fe,00, 00,1e,20,fe,00,00,2f,fe,00,00,00,30,fe,00,00,6f,fe ,00,00,1e,70,fe,00,00,7f,fe,00,00,25,80,fe,00,00,9 f,fe,00,00,00,00,ff,00,00,9f,ff,00,00,18,a0,ff,00, 00,dc,ff,00,00,1e,f0,ff,00,00,ff,ff,00,00,00,00,00 ,02,00,df,a6,02,00,26,00,f8,02,00,1f,fa,02,00,26

[ .W2K3]  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International","CodePointToFontMap",1,22, 00,00,00,54,00,69,00,6d,00,65,00,73,00,20,00,4e,00 ,65,00,77,00,20,00,52,00,6f,00,6d,00,61,00,6e,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,4d,00,69,00,63,00,72,00,6f,00,73,00,6f,00,66,00,7 4,00,20,00,53,00,61,00,6e,00,73,00,20,00,53,00,65, 00,72,00,69,00,66,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4c,00,7 5,00,63,00,69,00,64,00,61,00,20,00,53,00,61,00,6e, 00,73,00,20,00,55,00,6e,00,69,00,63,00,6f,00,64,00 ,65,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,53,00,79,00,6c, 00,66,00,61,00,65,00,6e,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,45,00,73,00,74,00,72,00 ,61,00,6e,00,67,00,65,00,6c,00,6f,00,20,00,45,00,6 4,00,65,00,73,00,73,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00,56,00,20,00,42,00,6f,00,6 c,00,69,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,4d,00,61,00,6e,00,67,00,61,00,6c,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,56,00,72,00,69,00,6e,00,64,00,61,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,52,00 ,61,00,61,00,76,00,69,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,53,00,68,00,7 2,00,75,00,74,00,69,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4b,00,61,00,6c,00,69, 00,6e,00,67,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4c,00,61,00,74,00,68,00,61,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,47,00,61,00,75,00,74,00,61,00,6d,00,6 9,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,54,00,75,00,6e,00,67,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4b, 00,61,00,72,00,74,00,69,00,6b,00,61,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,49,00,73,00 ,6b,00,6f,00,6f,00,6c,00,61,00,20,00,50,00,6f,00,7 4,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,54,00,61,00,68,00,6 f,00,6d,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,44,00,6f,00,6b,00,43,00,68, 00,61,00,6d,00,70,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,53,00,69,00,6d,00,53,00,75,00,6e,00 ,2d,00,31,00,38,00,30,00,33,00,30,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,42,00,61,00,74,00,61,00,6e,00,67,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4 e,00,79,00,61,00,6c,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,50,00,6c, 00,61,00,6e,00,74,00,61,00,67,00,65,00,6e,00,65,00 ,74,00,20,00,43,00,68,00,65,00,72,00,6f,00,6b,00,6 5,00,65,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,45,00,75,00,70,00 ,68,00,65,00,6d,00,69,00,61,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,44,00,61,00,75,00,6e,00,5 0,00,65,00,6e,00,68,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00,53,00,20,00,4d,00,69,00,6e, 00,63,00,68,00,6f,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,50,00,4d,00,69,00,6e,00,67,00,4c,00,69,00 ,75,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,4d,00,65,00,69,00,72,00,79,00,6f,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,53,00,6 9,00,6d,00,53,00,75,00,6e,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00,69,00,6e, 00,67,00,4c,00,69,00,55,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,50,00,4d,00,69,00,6e,00 ,67,00,4c,00,69,00,55,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,50,00,61,00,6c,00,61,00,74,00,6 9,00,6e,00,6f,00,20,00,4c,00,69,00,6e,00,6f,00,74, 00,79,00,70,00,65,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,54,00,72,00,61,00,64,00,69,00,74,00,69, 00,6f,00,6e,00,61,00,6c,00,20,00,41,00,72,00,61,00 ,62,00,69,00,63,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,0 0,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,53,00,69,00,6d,00,70,00,6c,00,69,00,66,00,69,00 ,65,00,64,00,20,00,41,00,72,00,61,00,62,00,69,00,6 3,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,4d,00 ,69,00,6e,00,67,00,4c,00,69,00,55,00,2d,00,45,00,7 8,00,74,00,42,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00, 00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00 ,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,00,5a,00,00,00,2 0,00,00,00,7f,00,00,00,00,a0,00,00,00,7f,01,00,00, 00,80,01,00,00,af,02,00,00,01,b0,02,00,00,ff,02,00 ,00,02,00,03,00,00,6f,03,00,00,01,70,03,00,00,7a,0 3,00,00,02,7b,03,00,00,cf,03,00,00,00,d0,03,00,00, 2f,05,00,00,01,30,05,00,00,8f,05,00,00,03,b0,05,00 ,00,ff,06,00,00,00,00,07,00,00,4f,07,00,00,04,80,0 7,00,00,bf,07,00,00,05,00,09,00,00,7f,09,00,00,06, 80,09,00,00,ff,09,00,00,07,00,0a,00,00,7f,0a,00,00 ,08,80,0a,00,00,ff,0a,00,00,09,00,0b,00,00,7f,0b,0 0,00,0a,80,0b,00,00,ff,0b,00,00,0b,00,0c,00,00,7f, 0c,00,00,0c,80,0c,00,00,ff,0c,00,00,0d,00,0d,00,00 ,7f,0d,00,00,0e,80,0d,00,00,ff,0d,00,00,0f,00,0e,0 0,00,7f,0e,00,00,10,80,0e,00,00,ff,0e,00,00,11,00, 0f,00,00,ff,0f,00,00,12,a0,10,00,00,ff,10,00,00,03 ,00,11,00,00,ff,11,00,00,13,00,12,00,00,9f,13,00,0 0,14,a0,13,00,00,ff,13,00,00,15,00,14,00,00,7f,16, 00,00,16,80,17,00,00,ff,17,00,00,17,00,18,00,00,af ,18,00,00,12,e0,19,00,00,ff,19,00,00,17,00,1e,00,0 0,9f,1e,00,00,01,a0,1e,00,00,ff,1e,00,00,00,00,1f, 00,00,ff,1f,00,00,01,00,20,00,00,3e,20,00,00,02,3f ,20,00,00,5f,20,00,00,18,60,20,00,00,6f,20,00,00,0 0,70,20,00,00,9f,20,00,00,18,a0,20,00,00,cf,20,00, 00,01,00,21,00,00,38,21,00,00,18,50,21,00,00,f1,22 ,00,00,18,00,23,00,00,06,23,00,00,02,07,23,00,00,0 7,23,00,00,19,08,23,00,00,0f,23,00,00,02,10,23,00, 00,1f,23,00,00,18,20,23,00,00,3f,24,00,00,02,40,24 ,00,00,5f,24,00,00,1a,60,24,00,00,6f,26,00,00,18,7 0,26,00,00,ff,26,00,00,04,00,27,00,00,bf,27,00,00, 18,80,2e,00,00,ff,2e,00,00,1b,00,2f,00,00,df,2f,00 ,00,1a,f0,2f,00,00,ff,2f,00,00,1b,00,30,00,00,20,3 0,00,00,18,21,30,00,00,2f,30,00,00,1b,30,30,00,00, 37,30,00,00,18,3e,30,00,00,3f,30,00,00,12,40,30,00 ,00,ff,30,00,00,18,00,31,00,00,2f,31,00,00,1b,30,3 1,00,00,8f,31,00,00,13,90,31,00,00,9f,31,00,00,1c, f0,31,00,00,ff,31,00,00,18,00,32,00,00,1f,32,00,00 ,13,20,32,00,00,43,32,00,00,18,60,32,00,00,7f,32,0 0,00,13,80,32,00,00,ff,33,00,00,18,00,34,00,00,bf, 4d,00,00,12,00,4e,00,00,ff,9f,00,00,1b,00,a0,00,00 ,cf,a4,00,00,12,00,ac,00,00,af,d7,00,00,13,00,f9,0 0,00,ff,fa,00,00,1d,00,fb,00,00,0f,fb,00,00,1e,10, fb,00,00,17,fb,00,00,03,18,fb,00,00,e7,fb,00,00,00 ,e8,fb,00,00,fb,fb,00,00,12,fc,fb,00,00,ff,fb,00,0 0,00,00,fc,00,00,f0,fd,00,00,1f,f2,fd,00,00,f2,fd, 00,00,00,00,fe,00,00,0f,fe,00,00,1b,30,fe,00,00,6f ,fe,00,00,1b,70,fe,00,00,7f,fe,00,00,20,80,fe,00,0 0,ff,fe,00,00,00,00,ff,00,00,e5,ff,00,00,18,e6,ff, 00,00,e6,ff,00,00,13,e7,ff,00,00,ef,ff,00,00,18,f0 ,ff,00,00,ff,ff,00,00,00,00,00,02,00,df,a6,02,00,2 1,00,f8,02,00,1f,fa,02,00,21

[ ]  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings","WarnAlwaysOnPost"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings","HeaderExclusionListForCache"  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Ex plorer\MenuOrder\Start Menu\&Favorites"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Default Channels"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","Additional Channels"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Main","FavIntelliMenus"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International","Default_CodePage"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\In ternet Settings\Zones\LMZL"  
; Alexa "what's related" shell extension HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Extensions\CmdMapping","{c95fe080-8f5d-11 d2-a20b-00aa003c157a}"

[! ]  
HKCU,"SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\ShellNoRoam\MUICa che"

[ ]  
; see KevinGj for details (IE5 #57310)  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International","CNum_CpCache"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International","CpCache"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International","AutoDetect"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International","ResourceLocale"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\CpMRU","Enable"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\CpMRU","Size"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\CpMRU","InitHits"  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\CpMRU","Factor"

HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International","CodePointToFontMap"  
; Do not keep user default font settings for scripts HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\International\Scripts"

;- mshtml hkcu backup -

; WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING ;  
; The section below MUST be named 'Install' to reflect the section name inside ; of MSHTMLs - never change it unless MSHTMLs selfreg section ; name changes!

; 11-29-05 - this section is called by the SetReg section.  
[Install]  
ComponentName=" "  
ComponentVersion=6.0 AddReg= NoBackupPlatform="NT5.1"

[ ]  
HKCU,"Software\Microsoft\Internet Explorer\Security","Safety Warning Level",,"Query"

;- mshtml end -

[Strings]

; Localized by old string tables ;********************************

; These are file names that are used only for file names (no longer for description)  
; in shortcuts, so are language neutral SHORTCUT_IEXPLORE_32 = "Internet Explorer (32-bit)"  
SHORTCUT_QUICK_IEXPLORE = "Launch Internet Explorer Browser"

;*******************************  
; Not Localized by old versions ;*******************************  
KEY_PROGRAM_FILES = "SOFTWARE\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion"  
PATH_ZONEMAP = "Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Interne t Settings\ZoneMap"  
REG_DWORD_NOCLOBBER = "0x00010003"  
REG_DWORD_CLOBBER = "0x00010001"

;(FLG_ADDREG_TYPE_EXPAND_SZ & FLG_ADDREG_NOCLOBBER)  
REG_EXSZ_NOCLOBBER = "0x00020002" REG_EXSZ_CLOBBER = "0x00020000"

REG_SZ_NOCLOBBER = "0x00000002" REG_SZ_CLOBBER = "0x00000000"

;(FLG_ADDREG_KEYONLY)  
REG_KEYONLY = "0x00000010"

; file & folder names SHORTCUT_IEXPLORE = "Internet Explorer"  
Browser_suite = "Internet Explorer"  
QUICK_LAUNCH = "Quick Launch"

;navigation START_PAGE = " fwlink/?LinkId=69157"  
SEARCH_PAGE_URL = " fwlink/?LinkId=54896"

;************************************************  
; Localized by old string tables ; Now Localized via string indirection ;************************************************  
; English values remain for documentation within the registry but do not require localization SND_NAVIGATESTART = "Start Navigation"  
WINDOWS_NAVIGATESTART = "Windows Navigation Start"  
SND_NAVIGATEEND = "Complete Navigation"  
SND_MOVEMENUITEM = "Move Menu Item"  
SND_SELECT = "Select"  
SND_SHOWBAND = "Show Toolbar Band"  
SND_BLOCKEDPOPUP = "Blocked Pop-up Window"  
WINDOWS_BLOCKEDPOPUP = "Windows Pop-up Blocked"  
SND_SECBAND = "Information Bar"  
WINDOWS_INFOBAND = "Windows Information Bar"  
SND_FEEDDISC = "Feed Discovered"  
WINDOWS_FEEDDISC = "Windows Feed Discovered"  
SND_SEARCHDISC = "Search Provider Discovered"  



End file.
